Natural Secrets
by Lady-Seraya
Summary: Lady Ellaria has more secrets from her husband that you could ever guess... Chapter 2 is up!!! So please r/r
1. Chapter 1: Self Defence

A/N: Ok, I just had an idea for a story and decided to write it down. This is the result. It is set in Tortall, which belongs to the wonderful Tamora Pierce but in this chapter the characters belong to me. Please, PLEASE r/r!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv Seraya  
  
*~Chapter 1~*  
  
Ellaria felt her arm scream in pain as the large man swung his sword downwards meeting hers with the clear ring of metal to metal. Quickly switching arms she attacked, this man was no swordsman, which she was glad of for she was so champion with the sword either. Ellie's sword slithered down and sent the mans sword flying, without thinking she ran him through, wiped the sweat off her forehead and ran back downstairs. Hiding behind a large ornate table she ripped the bottom half of her skirt off making it easier for her to fight.  
  
She spied another of the intruders, sneaking up behind him she lashed out with her foot causing him to fall to the ground, as another man tried to grab her from behind she swung around and landed a strong punch in his nose, also sending him sprawling to the ground.  
  
Drawing her sword she killed the last two intruders quickly and mercilessly. Shaking with exhaustion, Ellie sat down and rested her head in her hands. Violently cursing her absent husband and weak servants.  
  
Had her husband Sir Ralph of Warburton not left the previous week then none of this would have happened. She looked around her large house in disgust, everything was a mess, furniture tossed everywhere and blood staining the carpet. And she would have to wait another week before the servants dared to return, having fled when the castle was attacked by raiders. With a weary sigh Ellie began clearing the mess away, it would be a long arduous task  
  
It always struck her as strange that someone with her upbringing should be leading such an opposing double life. 


	2. Chapter 2: Return of Sir Ralph

A/N: Ok this is longer than the last chapter and a bit less violent, it's a bit of a boring chapter because it's like one of those chapters that's in- between things happening. Anyway keep r/r-ing. This might be the last update for a month because I am going to Vietnam in three days!!!! Yays! Anyways, love you all and hope you like it.  
  
Blessed Be  
  
Luv Seraya  
  
~* Chapter 2 *~  
  
The clatter of hooves on the long rode to the main house told Ellie that her husband had arrived home. She checked around the house one last time to make absolutely sure that nothing was out of place and so therefore Sir Ralph would never suspect her of fighting, and killing, the raiders.  
  
Lady Ellaria surveyed her reflection; she looked the perfect lady in a pale pink gown with a sheer white overlay and her blonde hair piled neatly in an array of curls atop her head. Rushing downstairs she flung the door opened and welcomed her husband.  
  
Truth be told Ellie would rather be anywhere than being Sir Ralph's wife. They had met in court after she had just left the convent and married when she was 17 and he was 28. At nighttime she would sneak out and visit her lower class friends in the city and it was they who taught Ellie how to fight.  
  
"How did everything go in Corus?" she inquired politely, sending one of the servants to fetch tea. They had all meekly returned a week later following the attack from the raiders.  
  
"Oh, yes, quite well darling." Sir Ralph rubbed his forehead wearily. "Mithros I'm worn out though. I'm looking forward to simply staying at my home for an extended period; just to rest."  
  
"And not simply to enjoy the company of your wife?" asked Ellie dryly  
  
"Why of course! I miss you more than anything when I leave, now tell me Ellie, is there much trouble with raiders in Warburton?"  
  
"Oh a little, certainly not at our house though," she added quickly, knowing full well that everyone would be mortified if they knew she fought. "They wouldn't dare, not with you being master here." She hoped flattery would dull any suspicions he had.  
  
"Oh you do flatter me dear," he said with a laugh. Clearly blatant flattery had won him over.  
  
"Would it be alright if I took a trip down to Corus myself sometime soon.?"  
  
"Well, why would you want to go down there?" Sir Ralph was not a jealous man by any means, however he was known to be slightly overprotective of his wife.  
  
"I want to see some friends, that's all," she snapped. "Now, darling I'm very pleased your home but I really must go for a ride I have been cooped up all day awaiting your return. I hope you understand."  
  
Not giving him a chance to reply she swept out of the room with her mind set on the fact that she would visit her friends in Corus and her overbearing husband could do nothing against that.  
  
*****  
  
When Ellie reached the stables she opened the long wooden box, inside was her pride and joy. Her long double edged broadsword, light in weight and elegant in appearance; the hilt decorated with emeralds and sapphires. Ellie lifted it out of the box and strapped it around her waist. Even she didn't trust the woods in Warburton and it was supposedly her home.  
  
"Oh, good day Lady Ellaria," said a male voice behind her. She turned and saw it was the stable hand, Marc. A handsome lower class boy with dark brown hair and the most dazzling green eyes Ellie had ever seen.  
  
"Good afternoon Marc, how goes it?"  
  
"Fair to good ma'am, can't complain on a day as beautiful as this,"  
  
"So true, would you tack up Trianna for me?" she asked, referring to her black mare.  
  
"Of course ma'am," he bowed and left to ready her horse.  
  
"How long is my Lord back for?" he asked inquisitively while still preparing Trianna  
  
"Oh, about a month or so I believe, I still have not told him my news."  
  
"Ma'am it's none of business but I think you should tell him soon,"  
  
"Yes, yes, I suppose I should. But, oh Marc, what if he finds out the truth?" 


	3. Chapter 3: Wrong move boys!

A/N  
  
Ok, I'm back! I'm not sure if anyone is even reading this story, but I'm going to continue writing if only to please myself. Hehehe, anyway here's the next chapter pplz, hopefully it's not as boring as the last. And please, pretty please review!  
  
Lady Seraya  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
Marc looked Ellaria straight in the eye with faked confidence. "He won't, it's impossible." He said firmly. Truth be told he hated to think what would happen if the truth was discovered, no doubt he would be sentenced to death, alternatively he would have to spend the rest of his life in prison. And neither of these two options seemed very appealing.  
  
"Well, there's no point in worrying now, I'm going for a ride. Is my horse ready yet?" Ellie fought to keep herself from snapping this question due to her irritation at his lack of sympathy. This in turn made her angry with herself for being so weak as to go seeking sympathy. 'If everything messes up its no one's fault but you own,' she scolded herself mentally.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he bowed and she led Trianna away from the stall. Ellaria tied her blonde hair up; not bothering to worry about neatness before pulling on her black, beret style hat. She also wore a long black, fur trimmed, figure- hugging coat. Her disguise was for if any locals should see her riding about with a sword and generally saving their small town from destruction because her beloved husband and lord would not bother himself with such a tiresome little chore as protecting his people.  
  
She urged Tria from the gentle trot they were currently traveling through the lush forest at into a soft canter. The only sounds that could be heard were that of her mare's hooves against the forest floor beneath them. It was mid-day and the sun that rose high above the elegant pair found it's way through the clutter of tree branches in delicate, misty streaks.  
  
"Upon such a perfect day as this, I shall alter the course of the world." She quoted the ancient Tortallan scholar Jacques De Rellor who lived more than 300 years ago. It was of course not meant to be taken literally; 'the course of the world' meant his individual life, which to him was the world. It may have only made sense to Jacques De Rellor but it certainly struck a chord with Ellie.  
  
Trianna stopped abruptly, snorting and pricking her ears forward. "What's there baby?" she whispered ever so quietly to her intelligent mare. "Trouble?" the horse tossed her head up and down as if in an answer. Warily, Ellie drew her sword and let Trianna creep forward inaudibly. Had she not been off in her daze then Ellaria would have heard the voices. Loud, harsh, male voices rose up from a gully.  
  
Anger flared up in her stomach, how dare robbers, gangsters, raiders or whoever they were camp in her forest! The mere audacity of these actions made her furious. She chewed her bottom lip and tried to calm her fury and leaned forward in her saddle to listen to the words they spoke.  
  
".easy to get into the town via the river. That way we don't pass the Lady from hell, sword skills to match a knight she 'as." Said a first man with a deep, throaty and surprisingly educated voice. This man, who Ellie guessed was the leader and the man orchestrating the attack on her town.  
  
"But ain't it easier to get through the back way 'ov the forest? And wait just two seconds, ain't we's in 'er forest now?!" alarm littered the lower- class man's voice.  
  
"Oh, hush'un, ye', ye'd know naught, ye stupid, sack of horse manure." Snapped a second lower-class man.  
  
"Yes, that's right Bramble, you moron, we are in her forest, but being so overgrown and this place being so far from the house, we're safe right?" the leader's voice scraped the air with harsh sarcasm. "Anyway, as I was saying, we approach the town from the river, best way to go unnoticed. There is a small house on the outskirts, a wealthy old man who can barely tell the time of day. We finish him quickly and then you Jake get the fire, torch the house."  
  
Ellaria had heard enough to last her quite some time. She knew the exact man they were talking about taking out first. When she first came to Warburton, a young naïve girl back then, he had befriended her and invited her for cups of tea when loneliness was becoming a normality due to an absent husband.  
  
She dismounted silently and motioned for Trianna to stay standing, the horse hesitated, worrying for her mistress, but obeyed. Looking over the brink of the gully she saw there were only three men, she could handle three men; two of who were commoners.  
  
"I guess you boys picked the wrong forest for your little boys camping trip," sarcasm ringing as sharply as the man. She could see him clearly now, the leader, he would be barely her age and dressed in expensive velvet which had clearly seen better days. Ellie drew her sword, looking at it calmly.  
  
Bramble raced forward, short sword drawn, yelling and screaming frantically. He chopped down without style. She dodged sideways from the blade. She drove forward with a series of sharp, well-timed blows. Bramble blocked two and missed the third which came down and sliced a long gash in his right arm. With a gasp he dropped his sword.  
  
"Wrong move boy," she whispered quietly before he fell deathly quiet to the song of her blade. 


End file.
